DUERME MI REY
by Narutinachan
Summary: "Esta es la última noche en la que nos vamos a dormir sin hacer el amor porque sino siempre tienes pesadillas; y ya que vamos a estar despiertos de todos modos por lo menos hacemos algo productivo."


Este es el primer fanfic que escribo de One Piece.

Espero que os guste.

**DUERME MI REY**

_-Vamos Nami. No me hagas esto. Abre los ojos – supliqué mientras zarandeaba su cuerpo inerte bañado por la sangre que manaba sin cesar de la herida en su pecho._

_Las lágrimas quemaban en mis ojos, luchando por salir pero sin llegar a hacerlo. Me negaba a creer la realidad que estaba ante mis ojos. Ella no podía abandonarme. ¡Por favor, ella no!_

_Volvía a llamarla a gritos mientras abrazaba su cuerpo en un vano intento de transmitir algo de mi calor a su cuerpo cada vez más frío._

_-Luffy…_

_Fue apenas un susurro, pero el sonido de su voz hizo que la esperanza regresara a mí._

_-Nami -. La liberé de mi abrazo ligeramente para poder ver su rostro y comprobar que sus ojos castaños estaban levemente abiertos amenazando con volver a cerrarse en cualquier momento, pero esta vez para siempre – Vamos Nami no te rindas – Sujeté delicadamente su rostro con una mano e hice que me mirara, quedando nuestros rostros a apenas unos centímetros – Mírame. Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo. Encontraré a alguien que te cure y te recuperaras – intenté que mis palabras sonaran convencidas, pero sonaron más como las palabras de un hombre desesperado que se niega a ver la verdad._

_Ella me sonrió levemente y sacó fuerzas para levantar su mano y acariciarme con ternura una mejilla. Su mirada siempre tan despierta, estaba perdiendo cada vez más brillo._

_-Luffy…_

_-No hables. – La corté yo bruscamente. Negándome a escuchar. – Guarda tus fuerzas. Solo no dejes de mirarme. No me dejes._

_Ella volvió a sonreír más ampliamente esta vez, y con claro esfuerzo comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío. Yo la ayudé imaginándome sus intenciones y permití que me besara con esos labios tan fríos que sabían a muerte. Fue apenas un leve roce y nos separamos._

_-Te amo – murmuró ella mirándome fijamente a los ojos con una infinita tristeza y dolor y con lágrimas comenzando a caer por sus mejillas – Lo siento._

_Sus párpados se cerraron, y la mano que mantenía en mi mejilla cayó inerte, igual que lo habría hecho su cabeza si yo no la hubiera estado sujetando._

_Mi pulso se congeló. No podía ser._

_-Nami – la llamé en un susurró a la vez que golpeaba levemente su mejilla, tratando de hacerla reaccionar. – Nami. Nami. ¡Nami! ¡Nami! ¡NAMI!_

_Mis llamados se convirtieron en gritos mientras meneaba repetidamente su cuerpo en un intento por hacerla reaccionar. Tardé un tiempo en recordar que podía decir más palabras que su nombre._

_-¡Chopper! ¡Sangi! ¡Zorro! ¡Alguien! ¡Por favor ayudadme! ¡Nami está…! – pero los gritos se quedaron atorados en mi garganta cuando al mirar a mi alrededor pude ver al resto de mis camaradas también tendidos en el suelo, inertes y aparentemente sin vida en su propio charco de sangre._

_Ante esa visión no pude evitar soltar un grito desesperado a la vez que por fin dejaba que las lágrimas de tristeza, dolor e impotencia salieran de mí._

_¿Por qué no había podido protegerlos? Después de mi duro entrenamiento y de todas las batallas superadas… ¡¿Por qué había terminado todo así?_

_-No debes preocuparte Luffy – el sonido de esa voz me dejó helado. Levanté mi rostro para comprobar que el que había hablado no era otro que mi hermano Ace, que permanecía de pie en frente de mí. Pero no podía ser, estaba muerto. Entonces me percaté de su piel blanca, la herida que permanecía en su pecho y su aspecto cadavérico. Efectivamente estaba muerto. Pero, ¿qué hacía allí y cómo es posible que me esté hablando? – A partir de ahora, yo me encargaré de ellos. – volvió a hablar a la vez que una sonrisa macabra se formaba en su rostro._

_Me estremecí y me tensé por el miedo y la comprensión. Ace estaba allí para llevarse a mis compañeros a cualquiera que fuera el lugar al que él hubiese ido después de su muerte. Los quería alejar de mí definitivamente y eso no lo podía permitir. Me aferré aún más al cuerpo de Nami._

_-No lo has entendido hermanito – volvió a hablar él causándome un nuevo estremecimiento por lo tétrica de su voz. – No importa lo que hagas. Ayudarles ya no está a tu alcance. Ya que están muertos y nadie puede revivir a los muertos. – sus palabras me golpearon como espadas clavándose directamente en mi corazón. Él había recalcado la verdad que yo me estaba negando a aceptar -. No has podido protegerlos, igual que tampoco pudiste protegerme a mí. Te has quedado solo._

_-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero oír más! – grité desesperado llorando desconsoladamente._

_-¡Están muertos! ¡Todos estamos muertos! – insistió Ace aún más fuerte que yo - ¡Y es culpa tuya! ¡Tú eres el único culpable por ser tan débil! ¡Precisamente por eso tu condena será pasar el resto de tus días solo recordando todo aquello que tuviste pero por tu inconsciencia perdiste! – Me tapé los oídos en un intento por acallar sus palabras, pero parecía estar hablando directamente dentro de mi cabeza - ¡Estás solo!_

-¡NO! – grité enderezándome, aturdido por la repentina oscuridad que me rodeaba.

Mi respiración era acelerada y errática. Me sentía totalmente asfixiado, como si el aire que inhalaba no estuviese llegando a mis pulmones. Pero quizás eso era lo mejor. Después de todo si moría podría reencontrarme con mis compañeros, y siempre he oído que la asfixia es de las muertes menos dolorosas que hay.

-Luffy.

Ese susurro en medio del silencio cortó por completo mis pensamientos.

Imposible. Esa voz era de…

Me esforcé por ser consciente de aquello que me rodeaba. La aparente oscuridad no era completa debido a la leve iluminación que entraba por una ventana, forzando la vista pude distinguir que me encontraba sentado encima de una cama y mirando a un lado pude distinguir la silueta de alguien que estaba tumbado a mi lado y que había comenzado a removerse debajo de las sábanas.

-Luffy. ¿Qué pasa? – volvió a hablar la soñolienta voz.

Sí. Sin duda era ella. Estaba en la cama con Nami en la habitación del barco que compartíamos y era plena noche. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Había tenido otra de esas horribles pesadillas.

No pude evitar soltar un gemido de enojo y alivio a la vez que me agarraba la cabeza con las manos y me esforzaba por borrar todas esas desagradables imágenes de mi mente y que mi alma volviera a mi cuerpo.

Ella estaba a salvo y se encontraba allí, a mi lado. Y los demás del mismo modo deben estar bien y durmiendo como troncos. Todo estaba bien. Pero por más que me lo repetía no podía dejar de temblar y silenciosas y traicioneras lágrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas.

Sentí que Nami se incorporaba a mi lado, pero no tuve fuerzas para mirarla.

-Luffy – me volvió a llamar con tono preocupado, esta vez más despierta.

Maldita sea. No quería preocuparla. ¿Por qué me comportaba como un niño pequeño, llorando por una simple pesadilla?

-No es nada Nami – hablé aún sin mirarla, esperando que mi voz sonara convencida -. Solo un sueño. Vuelve a dormirte.

-Sí, claro. ¿De verdad crees que me puedo dormir tan tranquila dejándote así? – replicó ella con un ligero enojo. Yo no tuve fuerzas para responder.

Ella se acercó más a mí, quedando sentada justo a mi lado. Pasó un brazo por mi espalda en un abrazo y me acarició el brazo. Yo solo llevaba unos bóxers y ella un fino camisón que tapaba poco, así que el contacto de nuestras pieles fue inevitable. Su cálida y suave piel en contacto con la mía me relajó en un principio. Pero luego como en un flash me vino a la mente la sensación de esa misma piel fría y manchada de sangre acariciándome la mejilla. No pude evitar tensarme y alejarme de ella en un acto reflejo quedando sentado en el borde de la cama, tapando mi rostro con las manos en un intento de recobrar el dominio de mi mismo.

-Luffy – me llamó nuevamente preocupada, acercándose otra vez a mí y poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

Yo me volví a estremecer por el contacto y me la saqué de encima con un movimiento brusco. Los recuerdos aún estaban demasiado recientes en mi mente. Necesitaba estar un rato solo y serenarme. Pero antes de que me diera tiempo a levantarme Nami me agarró sorpresivamente de los hombros y de un rápido movimiento me obligó a caer de espaldas contra el colchón. Cuando intenté incorporarme ella se subió a horcajadas sobre mí para impedirlo. Deslizó sus manos por mis brazos en un movimiento rápido y sensual que me causó un escalofrío hasta atrapar mis manos y las posicionó juntas encima de mí cabeza. Sus rodillas se presionaron a ambos lados de mi cadera para aprisionarme bajo ella. El roce de sus torneadas piernas me causó otra infinidad de sensaciones. Aún así los recuerdos de mi pesadilla no desaparecían, sobreponiéndose a las sensaciones placenteras que ella me proporcionaba ahora. No podía soportarlo. Podría habérmela quitado de encima fácilmente; pero no quería ser tan brusco. No con ella.

-Nami, deja…

Ella me acalló con un beso, aprovechando que había abierto la boca para introducir su lengua y cargar el beso de pasión. Esta vez ese beso cargado de calidez y amor borraron de mi mente el de mi pesadilla cargado de frialdad y muerte.

Esa era mi Nami, cálida y pasional; y estaba allí conmigo. Todo lo demás ya sobraba en mi mente.

Correspondí a su beso de forma desesperada, y cuando ella lo sintió liberó mis manos, permitiéndome abrazarla y tocarla como yo quería. Deslicé mis manos por sus brazos, como había hecho ella antes conmigo. Después dirigí una de ellas a su rostro para intensificar el beso y la otra a una de sus torneadas piernas, por donde ascendí con caricias ascendentes pasando por su glúteos y cintura hasta llegar a uno de su pechos llevándome el camisón por delante y dejando su cuerpo al descubierto en el proceso. Sus leves gemidos de placer me calentaban el alma. Ella se separó del beso para permitirme quitarle el camisón, y fue entonces cuando aproveché para cambiar los papeles y esta vez ser yo el que se posicionó sobre ella aprisionándola.

Me mantuve besándola y acariciándola durante un largo rato, deleitándome con cada gemido que ella ahogaba en mi boca, con cada jalón de las manos que tenía enterradas en mi cabello, con la calidez y suavidad de su piel.

Finalmente mi desesperación fue cesando, permitiéndome bajar la intensidad de los besos y caricias hasta descender por su cuello dejando leves besos a mi paso y apoyar mi cabeza de lado en su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Él rítmico sonido, junto con las caricias de sus gentiles manos en mi espalda, me fue arrullando y tranquilizando.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor? – preguntó en un cariñoso susurro.

Yo me limité a asentir adormilado, aún recostado en su pecho. Pero el sopor se me quitó de golpe cuando ella me agarró del cabello con una mano y de un rudo tirón me obligó a levantar la cabeza y enfrentarme a su expresión cabreada. Yo solté un quedo quejido de dolor y le devolví la mirada confundido. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba ahora a esta mujer?

Antes de que me diera tiempo a expresar mis dudas en alto ella volvió a jálame rudamente, haciendo que mi rostro quedara a apenas unos centímetros del suyo atrapándome con sus ardientes y determinados ojos castaños.

-En ese caso, vamos a dejar claros unos puntos "Capitán" – recalcó con sarcasmo, dejando en claro que no se dirigía a mi como su capitán -. Punto número uno: Nunca más vuelvas a decirme que estás bien cuando es obvio que estás mintiendo – empezó con tono serio jalando una de mis mejillas -. Punto número dos: En vez de tratar de huir de mí para intentar no preocuparme debes contarme tus problemas porque no soy adivina y es mi responsabilidad ayudarte a resolverlos como tú pareja; además de que con lo malo que eres mintiendo me voy a preocupar de todos modos -. Añadió jalando mí otra mejilla con la otra mano -. Y punto número tres: Esta es la última noche en la que nos vamos a dormir sin hacer el amor porque sino siempre tienes pesadillas; y ya que vamos a estar despiertos de todos modos por lo menos hacemos algo productivo – finalizó estirando mis dos mejillas lo más que pudo haciéndome soltar un leve quejido de dolor a pesar de mi gran elasticidad -. ¿Te ha quedado claro? – preguntó con tono serio. Yo me limité a asentir debido a que no podía articular palabra con su agarre.

Ella se mantuvo mirándome fijamente por unos segundos, como tratando de comprobar la veracidad de mis palabras en mi mirada. Después de unos segundos suspiró pesadamente y soltó mis mejillas que volvieron rápidamente a su posición inicial.

-Muy bien, si ha quedado todo claro… - Salió de debajo de mí, se dirigió al centro de nuestra cama a gatas y se introdujo dentro de las sábanas. – Vamos a dormir. Aún nos queda mucha noche por delante, y mañana va a ser un día duro – dijo a la vez que hacía un ademán con la mano para indicarme que me uniera a ella y levantaba las sábanas para invitarme a entrar.

Yo no pude más que sonreír ampliamente, meterme bajo las sábanas y abrazarme a ella. Ella afianzó más el abrazo y colocó nuevamente mi cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo para que pudiera volver a escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Yo sonreí aún más ampliamente. Cómo me conocía, ella sabía perfectamente que me gustaba dormirme con el arrullo de los rítmicos latidos de su corazón. Suspiré y me relajé mientras ella acariciaba distraídamente mis cabellos. También me encantaba que hiciera eso.

-Gracias, Nami – susurré cerrando los ojos, ya medio dormido.

Oí su melodiosa risa, y pude imaginarme su perfecta sonrisa que ya me había regalado tantas veces.

-Estoy aquí para lo que quieras Luffy – habló ella en el mismo tono como un arrullo -. Así que cuando te sientas mal no dudes en depender de mí, porque yo siempre estaré a tu lado para sostenerte. Siempre voy a estar contigo. – Mi alma se relajó por completo, y antes de caer rendido por el sueño solo alcancé a escuchar -: Así que duerme tranquilo, mi Rey. Porque siempre tendrás contigo a tu reina.

**FIN.**

Hasta aquí este fanfic, espero que os animéis a dejarme algún review.

Tengo otro fanfic en mente sobre esta hermosa pareja, que por ahora es la única que me ha inspirado de este anime. Lo publicaré en cuanto lo tenga.

Sayonara ^^


End file.
